You Sing! Only In The Shower
by Ryoku-Fears-Flying
Summary: BBXRae OneShot. I honestly thought this song was perfect. i don't own them, if i did, you would be watching this, not reading it, i think...!


You sing?!

Only in the shower

"It's already mid-day and raven still hasn't come out of her room!" Beastboy exclaimed to the other titans.

"Beastboy is right maybe we should go check up on friend raven" Starfire said, concern written all over her features.

"Maybe she's just tiered; she used a lot of her energy in our battle with slade last night" robin stated; cyborg simply nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go check up on her." Beastboy left the common room and walked toward raven's room her knocked on her door and waited patiently.

"Um raven, it's me Beastboy." He knocked again. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He knocked one last time and hesitantly walked in, after no response came.

"Raven?" he walked over to her bed and looked around, that's when he noticed the faint sound of her voice coming from the far side of her room.

"Raven?" he repeated, walking toward the open door. He paused, close enough to understand what she was saying.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you?"

_'Is she SINGING?!'_ Beast boy thought leaning against the wall. _'__She__ sings really nice'_

"Do you ever want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming? No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like to be like me

"To be hurt; to feel lost; to be left out in the dark; to be kicked, when your down, and feel like you've been pushed around; to be on the edge of breaking down, with no one there to save you; no you don't know what it's like, welcome to my life.

"Do you want to be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more, before you're life is over? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies… wait. That's not how it goes… oh well." Raven turned off the shower and got out. Beastboy chuckled lightly at the fact that she forgot the lyrics.

"No one ever lied straight to your face, and no one ever stabbed you in the back, you might think I'm happy, but I'm not going to be okay." Raven got dressed in her usual uniform. Beastboy meanwhile sat on her bed waiting for her to come out. Raven walked out of the bathroom and noticed him sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a half dazed Beastboy.

"Just came to check-up on you. Since you're not one to sleep until noon, I thought something might be up."

"Oh" she walked over to him and sat on her bed. "I was just tired 'cause of last night's battle with Slade."

"Oh, okay I guess." He got up to leave but was stopped by her voice.

"Beastboy?"

"Yeah, rea?"

"Raven. How long have you been sitting here?"

"Not long" he lied like a pro; "why do you ask?"

"No reason" and he left closing the door behind him.

"Good thing he didn't hear me" she sighed.

Beastboy smiled to himself when he heard her. '_She__ believed me' _he still couldn't help but think back to the lyrics of the song. _'__No__ one ever lied strait to your face' _he realized he had dome just that; lied to her. _'I got to make her feel like she's not alone'_ he got the perfect idea.

later that day

"Okay everything's perfect!" Beastboy exclaimed as he placed a CD inside the boom box which he borrowed from Cyborg, after a lot of begging and explanation as to why he needed it. Now all he needed to do is get Raven on the roof.

He walked down the stairs and toward raven's room; he knocked and was pleased to see she was there.

"Yes?" she said as she raised an eyebrow at his expression of never ending happiness.

"Rae-ven, um I was wondering if you would come with me for a bit. To the roof I need you to see something."

"Okay, sure" she followed him onto the roof of titans' tower and sat down o the edge of the roof in a blanket that Beastboy had set up.

"What did you want to show me?" she was curious what would Beastboy want to show HER?!

"Well wanted you to hear a song that I want to dedicate to you" he grabbed the boom box and placed it in front of her. He pressed play and Sum 41's 'With Me' started playing.

I don't want this moment, to ever end,Where everything's nothing, without you.I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.Through it all, I made my mistakes.I stumble and fall,But I mean these words.I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.These words are my heart and soul,I'll hold on to this moment you know.Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.And pieces of memories fall to the ground.I know what i didn't have so, I won't let this go.Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.All the streets, where I walked alone,With nowhere to go.Have come to an end.I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.These words are my heart and soul,I'll hold on to this moment you know.Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,When you don't know what you're looking to find.In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,When you just never know what you will find.I don't want this moment to ever end.Where everything's nothing without you.I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.These words are my heart and soul,I'll hold on to this moment you know.Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.

the song ended with a bit of piano echoing. Raven sat there, her emotions going haywire. _Does this mean he likes me? What if he just thought I would like the song and wanted me to hear it? _

"Rae?" he thoughts were interrupted by the green boy sitting next to her.

"y-yes?" she looked into his jade eyes with hesitation.

"Did you like it?" _please don't reject me _Beastboy thought.

"Um, yeah, I'm not to sure what it's supposed to mean" she admitted, hoping he wouldn't think she was stupid. _Did I just say 'um'?!_

"Well…we're good friends, right?"

"Yes"

"How good?"

"I'd say really good friends" _where is he getting with this?_ Raven thought.

"Do you think we could be best friends?" _c'mon don't chicken out and just ask her! _Beastboy's sub-conscience yelled at him.

"Anything's possible." _I knew it! __He__ just wants to be friends! _Raven thought.

"Do you think we could ever be more than just friends?" Beastboy asked innocently.

The boom box exploded, but neither noticed. Raven scooted closer to him "maybe" she whispered almost seductivelyHe scooted toward raven unconsciously and brushed his lips ever so lightly against hers. She closed in the gap small gap between them and crashed her lips onto his. Their lips moved as one against each other. So natural like this was the norm for them. After what seemed like an eternity they parted for air. They entwined their fingers in each others hands and they leaned against each other feeling the others body heat radiate of them. This is the way they belonged; they had just never realized it.

"Does this mean we're going out?" Beastboy asked cutely.

She kissed him again this time a short sweet kiss,

"Does that answer your question?"

"I love you raven" Beastboy said, grinning uncontrollably.

"I love you too, Garfield." She whispered in his ear. They fell asleep watching the sun set.

-The End-

First one-shot go easy on me. Flames accepted. Please review.


End file.
